The present invention relates generally to information retrieval, and more particularly, to user interaction trajectory retrieval.
With developments of computer and network technologies, online services can now provide great support in every aspect of people's life. For example, more and more service providers in many industries begin to provide online services and users can access these services via a network instead of visiting the service provider's offices personally.
In order to meet increasing requirements from the user, websites offering online services grow more and more complicated, and the user may be faced with many webpages displayed in the browser. In order to achieve a goal, a user has to connect to a website, input account information, and interact with the website. Some potential technical problems such as system crash or unknown errors may occur in the web site system. When these problems occur, the user usually calls the provider's service center, describes the problems to the service staff, and asks for help. As contents displayed in the user's browser are invisible to the service staff, the service staff can only collect information about the problem from the user's description. However, it is hard for the service staff to clearly understand the user's previous interactions with the website, thereby inefficiency is caused in troubleshooting.
Although some solutions have been proposed to record the user's interaction history on the website, the interaction history is recorded at the user's computer and is unknown to the service staff. In addition, the interaction history usually relates to hundreds of or more interactions, even if this history is transmitted to the service staff, it is impossible to quickly find out corresponding interactions described by the user during the call.